


Share or Die

by bluebully



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Symbiote - Freeform, Tickle fic, Tickling, ticklefic, ticklish eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebully/pseuds/bluebully
Summary: All Eddie wanted was to enjoy a little snack for himself, but that's impossible when you live with a chocolate-loving alien. M/M Tickle Fic (ALSO POSTED MY DRAWING WITHIN TO GO ALONG WITH THIS)





	Share or Die

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, Tom Hardy is not easy to draw. Well maybe it at least resembles him a little bit; that's all I can hope for. ^_^
> 
> So here's my finished drawing with Venom trying to get Eddie to drop that chocolate bar by exploiting his ticklish spots. If you go to my Tumblr there should be a bigger version posted there. lovemybluebully.tumblr.com
> 
> Aaaaaand I of course wrote a fic to go along with it! :D

 

Getting time to oneself when having an alien parasite inside your body 24/7 could be a treat. 

Eddie had an agreement with Venom; whenever asked he would be granted privacy, and it didn't matter the reason. Though usually it was just for small things like taking a shower; just as he was doing now.

It was a time that Eddie treasured, for though he and Venom had created a tight bond it was still nice to get the symbiote out of his head for a few precious moments. And the alien would be fine on his own outside of a host for a little while without any harm coming to him.

But sadly that time was now coming to an end. Eddie prepared himself as he walked out the bathroom while looking down at his hands that were finishing buttoning up his over-shirt.

"Alright, buddy, timeout is over."

He finally looked up after a moment when he received no reply as he glanced around his small apartment.

"Venom?" 

It was then he noticed that the window to the fire escape was slightly open. He figured Venom must have slipped out as he frequently did to go up onto the roof and pick off a few pigeons for a snack.

Perfect. Now was his chance.

Practically tip-toeing over to his kitchen he reached into the very back of one of the cupboards and pulled out a chocolate bar. Anne had made him a small hidden stash of them that Venom did not know about because if he did then they'd be gone in the blink of an eye.

Eddie didn't mind sharing things with Venom normally, but chocolate was the one sweet that he could never get more than a taste of before Venom gobbled down the whole thing.

As quietly as possible, he tore open the wrapper while taking brief glances over his shoulder at the window to make sure the coast was clear. Getting the top peeled open he then took a bite off of an exposed corner of the chocolate as he slowly chewed the small piece.

It was just as good as he could remember, and his mind focused entirely on the taste, putting him into a bit of an euphoric high. Everything else in the world was now oblivious to him as he thoroughly enjoyed the chocolate that was melting over his tongue.

Nothing could spoil this moment for him.

**_"Eddie...."_ **

Eddie froze mid-chew when he heard the deep voice behind him. He had been so lost in the ecstasy of flavor that he had forgotten to be on the look out for his alien companion to make his return.

Slowly he swallowed his mouthful as he tried to conceal the chocolate bar behind him while he turned around.

"Oh he-hey there, pal. I was looking all over for you. And look, there you are," he laughed nervously as the serpent-formed Venom gave him a skeptical look.

**_"What are you doing, loser?"_ **

"Me? Um, nothing nothing. Like I said, just trying to find where you went. I was about to send out a search party, ya know?"

His lame attempt at a condescending joke only made Venom even more suspicious.

**_"Don't patronize me. What's that behind your back?"_ **

"What? It's nothing, I'm just stretching my arm out. See?" Eddie pulled on the arm behind his back with his other hand, making his body twist into an uncomfortable looking position, "Ohh man, that feels sooo niiiice."

Venom couldn't read his mind since their bodies weren't currently connected, but he'd have to be pretty dumb to not know that Eddie was hiding something from him.

**_"Do you think we're really that stupid?"_ **

"No! Of course not!" Eddie protested, but then couldn't help the smirk that crept over his face as he shrugged, "Well....sometimes." 

At that moment both of his hands were revealed as he saw Venom's head immediately whip in the direction of the one holding the candy. He gasped as he fumbled to hide it again behind his back, but it was too late.

Venom launched himself at him, knocking into Eddie hard and toppling him over onto his back. Eddie didn't even try to catch himself with his hands as he was more preoccupied with trying not to drop the chocolate and fending off Venom so he hit the floor with a loud thud.

Seeing the candy bar in his host's hand, Venom moved his head toward it before Eddie grabbed him around what might be considered his 'neck' to stop his momentum. The man desperately tried to keep him back while continuing to hold the chocolate out of reach.

**_"Eddie lied to us,"_** he hissed as the man growled in return and struggled with him.

"You bet your ass I did! Now back off!"

**_"Once you hand it over then we will."_ **

"Ha! Over my dead body!"

**_"Just give us the chocolate, Eddie,"_** Venom grinned, knowing he could easily take whatever he wanted that the man was holding, but the day had started off a little slow so why not make it more interesting? It would be much more fun to make Eddie just hand it over willingly.

**_"Or suffer the consequences."_ **

Black tendrils crept out of his body as Eddie eyed them anxiously, knowing exactly what they were about to do to him. 

"No!! Venom, no!!" His voice cracking as he yelped, trying to scoot away from the tendrils even though he knew they were attached to him and went along wherever he went.

**_"This is your last chance. Surrender or die,"_** Venom smirked, expecting Eddie to just hand over the candy bar now that he knew the threat was real. 

But Eddie wasn't ready to call it quits yet and ended up grinning in defiance.

"Yeah, you can just fuck right off, parasite." 

He knew there was a big chance that even after giving up the chocolate Venom would still end up torturing him anyways. At least this way he would be able to save face.

The symbiote growled playfully while the tendrils quickly moved in, knowing the exact spots to hit to get Eddie squirming as an explosion of hysterical giggles burst out of his victim.

"Aaheheheeheeheehe! Fuckin' paahaahaarasite! Stahahap it!" Eddie wriggled on his back, though still managing to leave his arms spread to keep Venom and the chocolate a safe distance apart.

**_"Eddie is soooo ticklish,"_ **Venom stated the obvious to tease him as the tendrils probed along the man's heaving belly and tickled between every single rib, never failing to get a reaction. 

Learning that humans had such a vulnerability was one of Venom's favorite discoveries since arriving on Earth, though he would've never known about it had it not been for Anne.

Eddie had been teasing her as they sat on his couch, stealing a USB drive from her laptop containing an important case she'd been working on. He told her he'd only give it back if she promised to accept his invitation for her and Dan to come over for dinner and drinks the next night.

She was resistant, stating lack of time and various other reasons as she clamored to retrieve the USB drive from him, but he held it out of reach. She'd practically climbed on top of him before he shoved the hand holding the device behind his back, and that's when she had attacked.

At the time, Venom wasn't exactly sure what she was doing. Anne mercilessly teased the reporter about how "ticklish" he was as she simply wiggled her fingers into his sides, making Eddie's body flinch about like she was shocking him.  


Eddie was begging her to stop as he tried to push her away with his free hand, but at the same time the guy was laughing his head off; his contradicting reactions confusing the hell out of Venom.

The laughter proved that she wasn't hurting him, and that alone would've led Venom to believe that Eddie was enjoying it. But yet for some reason he still tried to get away from her.

The squirming and hysterically laughing Eddie was in tears in no time, and had finally gave up Anne's possession amidst declarations of surrender. Though after playfully ruffling his hair she promised that she and Dan would be in attendance for dinner as requested.

When it was all over, Venom had had many questions for the increasingly blushing Eddie, and he reluctantly did his best to explain what it was all about. The bottom line that Venom learned though was that the action was completely harmless.

Back on his own planet Venom's species was more adept to violence and destruction against other beings, but he didn't want to hurt Eddie. So it pleased him greatly that he still had a weapon to use on him that didn't harm a hair on his body.

Not to mention he found his reactions to the tickling to be extremely amusing. Not just the pleas for mercy and all the defenseless writhing he did, but Venom genuinely enjoyed hearing the sound of Eddie's laughter; his uncontrollable high-pitched giggling in particular.

Just like he was doing now.

"Heeheeheehe aahahahahaha! Eeheeheehee-eeheeat shihihit!"

Eddie definitely had some fight in him today. Usually he'd resort to curling up in the fetal position and begging for mercy within seconds, but instead he was throwing spirited insults, and leaving his sides exposed in order to keep Venom away. He was struggling, but he was doing it.

He must've really wanted to keep that chocolate bar for himself, but Venom was intrigued to see how long his friend could really hold out.

_**"If chocolate is considered 'shit' then yes, we will eat it. Now you will share with us, or we can tickle you to death,"** _he sent a tentacle down the left arm holding him to worm its way into the wide-open armpit.

Eddie let out a girlish squeal, wanting so badly to pull his arm in close to protect the highly sensitive spot, but his arm only shuddered as he fought to hold on.

"HEEEEheeheehee naahahahaho! Shaahaare?!?! You'll....You'll eeheeheeat the whole thihihing! Geh-Gehehet your ohohohown!"

**_"But we'd have to go all the way to the market to get another, and why do that when you've got one right here?"_** Venom grinned as he licked over his teeth, drooling as he imagined the taste of chocolate in his mouth.

"Thehere's more in the ki-kitchehen, you aahaahaass!" Eddie yelped, accidentally giving that information up as a sudden darkness flooded Venom's large eyes.

**_"MORE?!"_** The symbiote growled loudly, shocked to learn that this wasn't all Eddie had been hiding from him. Some of the tendrils at Eddie's stomach instantly pooled together to form a clawed hand that began scratching and digging haphazardly into his tummy and waist.

**_"How long have you been keeping this from us?!"_ **

Eddie was laughing so hard at this point that he was in tears as his tenacity to take any more was beginning to fade.

"Bwahahahahaahaa!! Lo-hahahaa!! Long enohohohough!! Deeheeheeheeheeal wihihith ihihihit!!"

**_"Oh we'll deal with it alright....,"_** Venom grinned devilishly as he increased the speed of the tickling, knowing damn well that Eddie was near his breaking point. Though he absolutely loved that Eddie was being defiant and stubborn until the very end.

Still that itch to get his friend begging him for mercy was becoming impossible to ignore....

Eddie was going downhill fast. This was one of the worst ticklings that Venom had ever given him, partially due to the fact that instead of being restrained Eddie was having to use his own will to keep his arms away from his body. The torture was both mental and physical this time.

Still he had lasted this long though so he had high hopes that Venom might decide to give up before he did. Of course Venom sensed these thoughts of his, and couldn't help but chuckle at his wishful thinking.

**_"Hehe, not happening, Eddie. We'll tickle you all night if we have to. One way or another we shall have that chocolate."_ **

Upon hearing that and with more tendrils manifesting to tickle underneath his arm that was clutching the chocolate bar Eddie lasted only a few more seconds before his will completely broke.

He immediately dropped the candy and released Venom simultaneously as both his arms flew down to clutch protectively at his sides.

"Aaahhahaha!! Ok ok!! I gihihive up, you fuhuhucker!! You caahaan haa-have it!! Pleeheeheease Vehehenom!! I...I'll nehehever hide aahaahaanything frohom you agahahahahain!!"

He rolled on the ground, laughing hysterically and trying to push the tendrils away from his ravaged torso, but they only continued to tickle him relentlessly. Surprisingly Venom didn't make any attempt to hold him down, and just allowed him to freely flail and squirm around.

**_"We don't believe liars, and liars deserve to be punished,"_** the alien smirked, running his tongue along the side of Eddie's neck where he knew it was ticklish as the helpless man squeaked and curled up even tighter.

"I'm no-hahahaot lying-hahahahaa....thihishis tihihime!! I swehehehear!! I-I learned my lehehesson!!"

**_"Now you're lying to yourself too. You never learn your lesson,"_** Venom snickered.

They both knew it was true, but Eddie still took some offense to it.

"Y-You're an asshohohohole!!"

**_"Now you've asked for it!"_ **

Eddie immediately found himself pinned down as the symbiote honed in on his worst spots. His shirt was lifted for a sea of tiny tendrils to tease his bare stomach, while two hands formed from the black ooze to scratch and dig into his armpits.

Any shred of dignity that he had left was gone now as he completely gave in.

"Aaahahaa!! No no nohohoho-Stohohop!! Bahahahahaah!! Pleeheeheease!! Pleeheease I'm behehegging yoooo-hooou!! I cahaan't...I can't tahaahaake aaahaahaany m-more tihihickling!!"

Venom relished in the way Eddie begged him to stop, and the symbiote was severely tempted to yank the shoes off of his feet and really get him going crazy, but he resisted the urge. Eddie had been a good sport, and Venom didn't want to push him too far.

Besides, there would be plenty of chances to tickle him again later.

Eddie wheezed for air and pulled his arms in close once the tendrils finally backed off of him. Venom only grinned and got on the floor next to him, affectionately rubbing his snake-like head against the side of Eddie's face.

"Remind me...why I keep...you around...," the man panted as he summoned the energy to gently scratch under Venom's chin.

**_"Because you love us, Eddie."_ **

Eddie chuckled with a nod of his head.

"Yeah, I know. What's wrong with me? Allowing a real life tickle monster to live in my house-eheheehee," he giggled and curled up a little as a lone tendril wiggled into his ribs.

As he rolled onto his side Eddie's eyes then fell on the forgotten chocolate bar laying near him; the cause of this whole crazy scenario that had just played out. 

He looked up as a tendril reached out and plucked it off the floor before holding the whole chocolate bar out to him.

**_"Go ahead, Eddie. You can eat it,"_** Venom said gently as he dropped it onto Eddie's chest and moved back from him.

Eddie blinked in surprise as he sat up and hesitantly picked up the chocolate while keeping his eye on the alien.

"Just like that? You're just going to let me have it now?"

Venom nodded as Eddie broke into a smirk.

"Well thanks, but ya know you could have just done that from the beginning and skipped all that tickling crap."

_**"Yes, but we did want it at the time. Plus we love to hear Eddie make all those funny noises."** _

Eddie rolled his eyes before breaking the bar in half and handing an unwrapped piece back to the symbiote, who only stared in confusion.

"You really think I wouldn't share, you asshole? Besides, I don't think you've had dark chocolate before. Go on, try it."

Venom bent down to eat the piece of out Eddie's hand like a horse, chewing it slowly so he could process the taste.

"Well whaddya think?" Eddie awaited his response as Venom swallowed the contents in his mouth and grinned.

_**"That was delicious!! We had no idea this existed!"** _

"Yeah, there's a few kinds of chocolate. I'll get you some so you can try them all, and then decide which you like best," Eddie had unwrapped his part of the bar and was about to put it in his mouth when he noticed Venom staring at him and drooling.

"Uhh, do you mind?"

_**"Give us the chocolate, Eddie...."** _

"What?! No! No, you said I could have this, and I'm gonna!" He quickly tried to shove the piece into his mouth, but a tendril slapped it out of his hand as he dove for where it landed on the floor.

"Five second rule!" Eddie yelled as he attempted to eat it off the wood floor, nearly choking on it as Venom began poking at his sides, but still managing to swallow every crumb. He wiped his mouth as he sat up to glare at the smirking alien.

"Dick. You couldn't even let me enjoy that, could you?"

_**"You said there is more....Where is the stash?"**_ Venom leaned over him menacingly with a growl, but Eddie only rolled his eyes, finding the symbiote's intimidation attempts never worked anymore.

"That's for me to know, and you never to find ouHOUHOUuut! Stohahap, you aahaahaasshole! I'm-I'm not tahahalking! Aahahaheehee! Ya hear meheehee?! You'll nehehee-never fihihind it! Nehehehever!"

Much to Venom's delight, Eddie forgot that the symbiote was currently able to read his mind and knew exactly where the rest of the chocolate was being hidden. 

But he'd let him figure that out on his own.

" _ **You'll tell us, Eddie. You always do,"**_ Venom grinned as tendrils tickled and held the thrashing man against the floor, while others moved down to began unlacing his shoes.


End file.
